


Living with an android

by claudius



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Fluff, Lotsa lotsa cuddles, M/M, domestic probably???????????, heck if I know, konoshin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Ene was hard enough, but now having an android who's main priorities were eating and sleeping? Shintaro was pretty sure fate was playing tricks on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with an android

A tendency to stay up late was one of Shintaro's infamous traits. Sleep  _was_ important (next to his computer.) but no matter how much sleep he could get, he'd always find himself wide awake. It was a bad habit and no matter what the NEET did, it felt like it was permanent. Tonight was one of those nights, as he sat at his computer desk, clicking away on files and typing up a storm. Whenever he got this deep into his work, he never paid attention to his surroundings, only focusing on the bright screen that made his eyes hurt-- not that he'd notice anyways. The bright red LED lights on his clock red '4:10 AM', all the while fingers tapped away on the keyboard, from the dark rings under the NEET's eyes, it was more than obvious it's been a while since he's gotten a wink of sleep. Ahh.. If only he listened to his body, and the yawns that escaped his mouth.

 "..Shintaro?" Soon after, a voice pulled him out of his concentration as he looked over at the person who'd spoke. Holding a pillow tight to his chest, the android known as Konoha sat on the edge of his bed, hesitating slightly before standing up and padding over to where the NEET sat. Tired optics looked up into pink ones, which were just as tired-- wait, what? 

"Konoha.. Have you been awake this whole time?" The question must've been correct, as the white haired buried his face into the pillow he held, slowly nodding his head and giving a muffled reply. "I woke up around three...." He started, "...I couldn't go back to sleep for some reason..." Wow, even  _Konoha_ wasn't getting sleep. That took the raven haired by surprise, as he opened his mouth to reply; only to find no words fitting a response. The grip the android had on the pillow in his arms tightened a bit, as he moved his head up a bit so pink hues could look down at the sleep deprived teenager. "....Shintaro..?" He soon asked, earning a small 'hmm' in response. 

"Do.. Do you mind coming back to bed with me..." His voice- albeit quiet already, had became softer and quieter with every word, as if he was almost  _nervous_ to ask. Of course with nothing but the sounds of a computer whirring being the only background noise, Shintaro heard his question- falling into a small minute of musing, he soon looked back at the apparently flustered older boy. 

"Alright." Standing up, he stretched a bit before saving whatever was on his computer and turning it off; the whirring sound speeding up before coming to a stop as the bright screen went to black. "C'mon." He murmured, pulling the android back to the bed with him, giving a small nod, Konoha followed after, keeping his head pressed against the pillow. Pulling back the covers, Shintaro climbed into bed first, the second his head landed on the soft pillow he felt lethargy hit him straight on like a bullet. Konoha followed after, the bed responding with a small creak as the android laid down on his side to the left of the NEET, by then the younger had turned to face the other, tired pink optics blinking a few times before focusing on normal brown ones. 

The room was silent, if you excluded the noises coming from the outside world as it had begun to stir alive, the once dark sky turning into a lighter blue as birds flew into the air to greet the morning with loud chirps. The two boys stared at each other for a long while, the only thing that they could hear was the sound of their soft exhales. Soon enough, the android scooted closer, arms wrapping around the NEET as he pulled him close to his chest, resting his chin atop the younger's head. Taken by surprise, Shintaro gave a small noise of surprise, feeling his face heat up by the sudden close contact he was in with Konoha. 

"Shintaro is... really warm and comfortable.." The white haired murmured, "..Better than a pillow.." 

Hesitation was the only thing the NEET felt, before he slowly let his arms go underneath the other's and wrap around his sides, all the while his bright red face safely hidden in the android's chest. He had to admit... He felt very safe in Konoha's arms, despite the embarrassment he felt, and how hot his face was, the safety, and the comfort he felt droned them out. It felt.. nice. Really, really nice. 

Soon enough, Konoha's soft inhales and exhales were all he could hear, giving him a sign that the android had fallen asleep. Not that he minded, as he too was close to slumber-- which was surprising, as he was wide awake hours ago. Ahh.. he never wanted this embrace to end (not that he'd admit it.), it felt comforting, and.. and.. ah.. he was getting too tired to think of anymore reasons, as his eyelids soon felt heavy before falling shut; nuzzling his face into Konoha's chest, the NEET soon got the sleep he so desperately deserved. 

The clock on his nightstand read '6:10 AM'.

     Sweet dreams, little NEET and your precious android.


End file.
